Joya
by Carriette
Summary: Sí, buscaba una sortija, pero no cualquiera, quería una que fuese especial, única, una jamás hecha antes. — Koushiro x... ¡Averigüe usted! — Advertencia: Fluff a montones.


Tenía ganas de hacer un fluff bien dulce y surgió esta idea, tras enterarme de cierta "costumbre" japonesa, según algunos sitios de arte nipones, el tres de junio suele ser el día de las proposiciones de matrimonio. Se me hizo una idea tierna de expresar.

Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

**Joya**

* * *

El paseo por los escaparates de Shibuya fue eterno, balanceó todas sus posibilidades y finalmente, luego de cinco o seis horas allí, con el corazón desbocado a causa de los nervios, entró a una pequeña joyería, llena de las más finas y exquisitas joyas.

Si quería algo para ella, debía ser la cosa más única del mundo, tal como ella lo era. _Exquisitamente única_. Se acercó tímidamente al mostrador y tocó la campanilla para hacer saber de su presencia, allí salió un hombre de edad avanzada y una prominente calva, sostenía una especie de lente en una mano y en la otra un cincel. Éste le dedicó una sonrisa y se acercó, a paso lento. Koushiro no podía ni creer que aquel hombre fuera un fabricante de joyas con tanto prestigio en Tokio, pero bien dicen que las apariencias engañan.

—¿Buscas una sortija para una muchacha? ¿Qué quieres para _la afortunada_, jovencito? —El pelirrojo dio un respingo, se había entretenido mirando las diademas con piedras preciosas y la voz cascada del anciano lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

_¿Cómo lo supo?_

Koushiro carraspeó, pasando saliva y apoyando suavemente las manos en la vitrina, asintiendo a la pregunta del anciano, mordiéndose el labio antes de siquiera decir nada. Sí, buscaba una sortija, pero _no cualquiera_, quería una que fuese especial, única, una jamás hecha antes. Sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta un anillo de plata, uno completamente simple, sin más adornos que un par de brillantes blancos.

—Esta es la talla de la chica… —comenzó, tímidamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior antes de proseguir en su pedido—. Ella es muy especial para mí, es única y quiero que la sortija sea tan exclusiva como ella.

—Para eso estás aquí, joven… —sonrió el hombre, tomando el anillo y examinándolo con cuidado—. Talla 12, tu chica tiene manos muy finas, por tanto debe ser algo delicado. Cuéntame, ¿cómo es ella? Veremos qué podemos hacer.

El joven suspiró, pasándose la mano derecha por entre los cabellos, reuniendo las palabras para hablarle de la afortunada que recibiría aquel presente. Tras hallar los términos, comenzó a contarle detalles de ella, desde su personalidad, sus colores favoritos y sus gustos. El anciano apuntó algunas "palabras claves" y fue asintiendo con parsimonia, hasta finalmente ponerse a hacer un boceto de cómo sería la joya.

Tras otras dos horas decidiendo, se acordó el diseño, Koushiro miró los escaparates, para cerciorarse que no se parecería a nada de lo que las vitrinas cubiertas en terciopelo azul mostraban, repasando mentalmente los escaparates de otras joyerías, finalmente asintiendo, satisfecho.

La joya no se parecería a absolutamente nada antes visto.

« — »

Un mes después, luego de planear la propuesta de _ensueño_, ayudado por Yamato, tras evadir todas las preguntas incómodas de _su_ afortunada, Koushiro fue a buscar el dichoso anillo, el cual se decidió que fuese de oro blanco, con detalles en pequeñas esmeraldas, diamantes y ágatas, de engarce delicado y perfecto para sus pequeñas manos.

En una cajita de color menta, envuelto por dentro con suave terciopelo blanco, pagó la suma requerida y, tras darle las infinitas gracias al hombre, se retiró con su preciada mercancía, complementando el regalo con unos elegantes pendientes de plata, para las ocasiones públicas.

Si aquello no la fascinaba, entonces _nada_ podría hacerlo.

Ese mismo día, cerca de la hora de almuerzo, la llamó, pidiéndole verse a eso de las siete en Shinjuku, que se verían en la heladería en donde comenzaron su relación, hace ya más de dos años. Ella aceptó y le pidió de inmediato media hora de "rango de llegada", alegando sobre su indecisión a la hora de vestir. Koushiro, entre risas discretas, simplemente asintió, diciéndole que la esperaría cuanto hiciera falta.

Según sus cálculos, algo podría fallar, algo podría asustarla en aquella propuesta. Sin embargo, su instinto, una corazonada, le afirmó que todo saldría bien, que ella saldría con él de aquel lugar como la futura señora Izumi.

Por donde viera, había parejas en todas partes, ¡claro! ¿No haberlo pensado antes? Si había ocasiones más románticas que San Valentín, el White Day o, incluso, _Hanami_ o _Tanabata_, sin duda el 3 de junio era ese día, costumbre no muy antigua, más bien reciente, de proponer matrimonio a la chica que quieres como compañera para el resto de tus días.

_Claro_, cómo no haberlo pensado antes…

El día siguió su curso, con cierto nerviosismo y la hora del encuentro llegó. Tras haber salido de trabajar, comprar un enorme ramo de flores multicolor y arreglarse, en vano, el rebelde cabello, fue al punto antes acordado.

Su corazón, otra vez, le dijo que ella diría que sí.

« — »

—¡Koushiro! —Llamó ella desde la entrada, buscándole con la mirada, hasta reconocer la melena pelirroja, no muy lejos de dónde estaba—. Es raro que me llames para vernos tan de pronto.

Está hermosa, más que nunca. Koushiro sólo le mostró el ramo sobre la mesa, asintiendo nada más. Le tendió la carta de postres y ella tomó asiento frente a él, tomando las flores entre las manos, sonriéndole ampliamente, ¡le encantaba verla tan feliz ante unas flores tan sencillas! Y si aquello la había hecho tan feliz, ni decir de cómo se pondría ante su propuesta.

—Sí, disculpa, pero debía verte hoy, sí o sí. —A ella le extrañó que su voz tuviera un tinte de urgencia, pero no lo cuestionó. Ya había aprendido a no cuestionarle, con el paso de los años. —Anda, pide algo mientras hablamos.

Ella asintió, mirando qué copa de helado sería esta vez, Koushiro sabía que a pesar de pensárselo casi diez minutos, pediría la misma copa tropical de siempre. Ya ambos, con helados a medio consumir, estaban hablando de cosas cotidianas; trabajo y alguna que otra novedad, nada fuera de lo acostumbrado.

Cuando notó los vasos a casi terminar, Koushiro cortó la conversación, ante la expectante mirada de su compañera. Sacando de su bolso la caja con su regalo, se acercó a ella, con las manos temblando.

—Llevamos dos años ya, ¿no lo crees? —Ella asintió, repentinamente seria, Koushiro continuó—. Y me lo pensé bastante antes de tomar esta decisión…

Ella pasó saliva, con las mejillas repentinamente teñidas de rojo. Él sólo continuó, abriendo la pequeña caja, mostrando la sortija.

—Me estaba preguntando si tú… querrías casarte conmigo, Mimi… ¿quieres? —Ante el silencio de su siempre parlanchina compañera, se quedó estático, ella lo miraba primero a él, luego al objeto y estuvo así por varios minutos—. ¿M-Mimi?

Entonces lo que vino, le devolvió el alma al cuerpo, las delicadas manos tomaban su rostro y sus labios con sabor a labial de frutas y helado se posaban en los suyos, mientras su voz, bajita, susurraba tiernamente un "sí".

* * *

Mantuve el nombre de la chica en reserva hasta el final, ¿para qué? Para darle cierto misterio. Este puede decirse de manera mi primer fic exclusivamente Mishiro. Quizás, a futuro, escriba más de ellos.

Gracias por leer, mes amies.

*** . Carrie.**


End file.
